falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
The following list of skills is a general skill that covers most tasks in the Fallout setting. Each skill lists its skill bonus in parentheses and has several entries for sample task difficulties. Use these task difficulties as a guide for completing similar tasks in the world. To make a skill check, roll 2d10 and to it, add your skill ranks, skill bonus, and any other appropriate modifiers. If the sum is equal to or greater than the task difficulty, you successfully make the check. Task Difficulty Ratings: * Trivial : 5 * Very Easy : 10 * Easy : 15 * Average : 20 * Hard : 25 * Very Hard : 30 * Epic : 35 Combat Skills The Combat Skills are the four skills that determine the effectiveness of a player's use of weapons in combat. They are the Firearms, Energy Weapons, Melee Weapons, and Thrown Weapons Skill. 'Firearms (AG)' The firing of combustion powered rounds is covered by this skill. By far, the most common skill check for firearms is attempting to hit a target. Note: If the Guns skill is low, the Energy Weapons skill may be used at a 50% penalty in its place for firing Traditional gunpowder firearms Energy Weapons (PE) The handeling of energy powered weapons. By far, the most common skill check for firearms is attempting to hit a target. For that reason, the difficulty listed here is simply the base required to hit a default target at close range. Note: If the Energy Weapons skill is low, the Guns skill may be used at a 50% penalty in its place for firing energy powered firearms 'Melee (ST)' The use of all hand-to-hand weapons is covered by the Melee skill. Punching, kicking, holding, smashing, slashing, bashing, chopping, cleaving, heaving, and otherwise beating people down with objects like brass knuckles and sledgehammers are covered by the Melee skill. Higher Ranks means the ability to hit more heavily armored or agile foes. 'Throw (PE)' The skill of effectively judging distances and launching projectiles at a target. This is used for throwing knives, grenades, spears and rocks, as well as launching rockets, firing grenade rounds, shooting bows and using flame throwers. Non-Combat Skills 'Athletics (ST)' Jump, Climb, Swim: if its a physical exzertion thats is not soley running or throwing then it is classified by the athletics skill. It also allows you to to be prolific at sports such as soccer or wrestling. Higher levels will allow you to jump imposible distances or climb the most difficult surfaces. 'Deception (CH)' This combination of speech, facial expressions, and body postures is used to trick people. Task Difficulties: * Trivial - Convince an average little kid or a slightly retarded person of something a little implausible. * Very Easy - In casual conversation, successfully tell a minor lie to an adult of average intelligence. * Easy - In casual conversation, successfully tell a risky/dangerous lie to an adult of average intelligence. * Average - Under suspicion, successfully tell a minor lie to an adult of average intelligence or in casual conversation, successfully tell a minor lie to an adult of high intelligence. * Hard - Under suspicion, successfully tell a risky/dangerous lie to an adult of average intelligence or in casual conversation, successfully tell a risky/dangerous lie to an adult of high intelligence. * Very Hard - Under great suspicion, successfully tell a minor lie to an adult of average intelligence. * Epic - Under great suspicion, successfully tell a risky/dangerous lie to an adult of high intelligence. 'Detection (PE)' Detection is your ability to notice and find things around you. It helps you gather information, spot hidden objects and foes, descern lies 'Engineering (IN)' Engineering covers knowledge for all sorts of mechanical and electrical devices. It's used to deal with everything from vehicles to weapons to elivators and architecture. It also allows you to designe new weapons and explosive. It takes a minimum of 5 Engineering to Repair Bolt, Pump, Revolver and Leaver action Firearms, 10 to repair Semi-Automatic and Automatic Firearms, and 15 to repair Energy weapons such as lasers and plasma weapons. 'Intimidation (ST)' Intimidation is your ability to threatingly (or physicly) coerce individuals into complying. It also allows you to draw agrivation from allies in combat or provide supressing fire for allies to move unmolested in combat. 'Medic (IN)' The medic skill covers everything from the knowledge of creature anatomy to hands-on proficiency at treating wounds, healing broken limbs, and dealing with toxins/disease. A Character with high medic heals more hitpoints and can take care up up to 5 patients over the course of 16 hours and add half their medic skill to their healing rate. Various checks are made based on treating wounds. 'Outdoorsman (EN)' This skill covers scouting and survival in the wilderness. Task Difficulties: * Trivial - Finding north when you know the time of day and can see the sun in a clear sky. Associating heavy clouds and thunder with rain and lightning. Knowing not to eat rotten or maggot-infested flesh. * Very Easy - Finding north when the sun is partially obscured and the time of day is uncertain. Associating a change in humidity with the possibility of impending rain. Able to prepare ordinary game to make it palatable for consumption. * Easy - Finding north in a clear sky at night. Associating creature movements with weather patterns and the locations of food and water. Able to prepare poisonous game to make it palatable for consumption. * Average - Tracking a small group of people or animals over clear ground during daylight. Finding enough water to keep a single human adult healthy for a day. Able to forage safe plants for human consumption. Turn a large animal into a leather outfit or six shivs. * Hard - Tracking a small group of people or animals over broken ground during night. Finding enough water to keep three or four human adults healty for a day. Able to forage safe plants for three or four adults to consume. Able to spot dangerous natural locations for what they are one hundred feet ahead of time. Turn a small animal into a leather outfit or six shivs. Make equivalent of Medic chems. * Very Hard - Tracking a single person or animal over clear ground during daylight. Finding enough water in the desert to keep a single human adult healthy for a day. Able to forage safe plants in the desert for a single adult human to consume. Able to spot dangerous natural locations for what they are one hundred yards ahead of time. Turn a large animal into leather armor, ten shivs and two bows. Make equivalent of Medic chems. * Epic - Tracking a single person or animal over clear ground during night. Finding enough water in the desert to keep three or four human adults healthy for a day. Able to forage safe plants in the desert for three or four adults to consume. Able to spot dangerous natural locations for what they are a mile ahead of time. Turn a small animal into leather armor, ten shivs and two bows. Make equivalent of Medic chems. 'Persuasion (CH)' Persuasion is used to come to peaceful agreements, diffuse situations and give speeches. It is also used to perform bribes. Higher levels allow for first time meetings with new groups (including hostile ones) to end in your favor without combat. It also allows you to demand better rewards for tasks. 'Pilot (AG)' Pilot allows you to operate vehicles of all kinds as well as heavy machinery and pack animals. Higher ranks allow you to perform evasive manouvers, drive faster and pilot more skillfully, particularly making vehicular combat easier. Some machienes cannot even be oppirated without a high enough pilot skill, such as Tanks, Cranes and Airships. 'Security (AG)' This catch-all skill encompasses lockpicking, hacking and dealing with traps. While Investigation is used for locating traps of all sorts, Security must be used to disarm or otherwise neutralize a trap once it has been found. Lower levels can be used to pick locks, and higher levels can be used to hack computers with the proper equipment. 'Science (IN)' The broad Science skill covers knowledge of mathematics, physics, computers, literature, and history. It allows you to create explosive material, chems and compounds, design energy weapons and program electronics. (Security allows you to hack computers, but Science allows you to program) 'Sneak (AG)' Sneak is the ability to perform actions without being noticed, be it while hiding or in plain sight. Sneak skill modifiers *Sneak Modifiers: *Using a Firearm -20 *Using a Firearm with Subsonic Round -15 *Sneak up on an on-guard oponnent (aware of unseen foe) -10 *Picking a Pocket -10 *Using a Two-Handed Weapon -10 *Using a Silenced Firearm -10 *Picking a Lock -10 *Using a Bow, crossbow or thrown weapon *Sneak up on a guard -5 *Stealing an Item -5 *Using a Silenced Firearm With Sub Sonic Ammo -5 *Using a One Handed Weapon Melee -5 *Reload or activate Item -5 *Sneaking up on a distracted foe +5 *Sneak in low light +5 *Sneak with heavy noise +5 *Sneak in pitch blackness +10 *Sneak while foe is sleeping +10 Category:Simple system